The final moments of Max Lightwood
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Max Lightwood never knew he was going to be killed by a person everyone trusted at such a young age. The story is told from Max's POV before he died and Isabelle's POV after she was attacked by Sebastian. One-shot!


**I've been seeing fanmade pictures of how Sebastian killed Max and those scenes just broke my heart. This story is from Max's POV before he was killed and Isabelle's POV after she was attacked by Sebastian. One-shot! I do not own the Mortal Instruments characters. Cassandra Clare does.**

Max's POV

Max Lightwood stood at his window, staring at the chaos going on below. He straightened his glasses to see whether he was dreaming but it was real, very horrifying and real. Demons were crawling the streets, people screaming in terror. His elder siblings had gone down to help fight of the demons. The city of Alicante was on fire and the demon towers dead. The screams pierced his head like a knife and he shuddered.

He had unconsciously picked up the small wooden Shadowhunter toy Jace had given to him when he was younger. Thinking about Jace made Max feel slightly better. He was his hero, his idol. Someday, Max hoped to become the next Jace Wayland, or Morgernstern, or whatever his surname was. When Jace had given it to him, he was around four and he had acted like a child who had just received a present from Santa Claus. He smiled at the thought, stroking the toy gently with his thumb.

"Max?" a voice called and the door opened. Sebastian Verlac stood at the threshold, a hammer in his right hand. "What do you want?" Max asked coldly. He never did liked Sebastian, his black tunnels for eyes and his irritating smirk. He wondered how his siblings can actually tolerate him being around. Max found Sebastian cold and like there was something dark lurking behind that handsome face.

"I've finished boarding up the house but your siblings have yet to return," he said and Max immediately tried to run through the door. "Hey kiddo. You're under age," Sebastian said and Max felt like slapping him. "I am a Shadowhunter. I don't care about age limits," Max said but Sebastian blocked him like a brick wall.

"I admire your spirit, but I'm afraid you can't leave," Sebastian said and there was a poisonous tinge in his voice that made Max's skin crawl. "Sebastian, stop it. You're frightening me," Max said, his body feeling like it had been turned to ice. Sebastian smirked as he lifted his hand with the hammer in his fist. "What in the angels name are you doing Sebastian? Please, stop scaring me!" Max cried but Sebastian merely smirked.

"I have something important to do and I can't afford to have witnesses," he said. He lifted the hammer high and his eyes looked like black voids. Sebastian was actually smiling, his face like an angel's carved out of ice."Forgive me, Max," he whispered and he slammed the hammer into Max's head. Everything went black and Max tumbled into darkness.

Isabelle's POV

Isabelle Lightwood's eyes slowly opened after what felt like eternity. Her head was spinning as she tried to stand up but she fell back again. Fuming, she yanked out her stele and drew an iratze on her head. Slowly, the throbbing died down and she managed to stand up, her eyes slowly focusing around her. She was in the Accords Hall. Someone must have carried her there. Then she remembered Sebastian slamming a hammer into her head. Suddenly, she remembered what he said about having to deal with Max."I'm going to kill that bastard," she growled as she tried to stand up.

A hand held her back and she saw Aline Penhallow, her shirt still in torn shreds sitting next to her, her face red with blood and rage. "Where's my brother? Where's Max?" Isabelle started to say but Aline sat there, looking numb. "I am so sorry," she said and with that, she moved aside to reveal Max lying on his back, looking utterly at peace but Isabelle knew better.

"Max!" Isabelle cried as she scrambled over to him, picking him up. He felt cold, so cold. "Max?" she whispered, stroking his head, his body cold under her touch. He wasn't breathing."No! No!" she screamed as she held her youngest brother's body in her arms, willing the tears back but they poured down like a waterfall.

She sat there, crying and rocking Max's body in her arms. "I'm so sorry. I failed you. I failed you," she sobbed, tears streaking down her face. He looked like he was sleeping but Isabelle knew held onto his body until their parents arrived, calling their names.

Her mother burst through the doors and cried out as she collapsed next to them, scooping Max in her arms. "My Max. My darling Max," Maryse sobbed and Maryse Lightwood never cried. Robert Lightwood stormed through the doors and he rocked back when he saw his dead child. "I couldn't save him. I'm going to kill that bastard Sebastian, I swear on the Angel, if that's the last thing I do!" Isabelle screamed as she tried to hold onto him but her parents held her back, trying to calm her down but the rage was building inside her like a volcano.

Soon after, Alec burst through the doors with Magnus at his side. Alec face paled upon the sight and he dropped his bow onto the ground, taking his brother in his arms. He pressed his face against Max's head and cried, Magnus standing in a distance watching him. Isabelle screamed and cried with rage, angry at herself for failing Max. Now she has a goal and an act of revenge. She was going to kill Sebastian Verlac, her brother's murderer.

 **Ave atque vale, Maxwell you enjoyed the story. Please review!**


End file.
